Список серий телесериала «Чисто английское убийство»
Ниже представлен список серий телесериала «Чисто английское убийство» ( ). На данный момент вышло 72 серии в двенадцати сезонах и выходит тринадцатый. Описание серий Первый сезон (1997—1998) Убийство в Баджерс Дрифт '/ '''Killings at Badgers Drift ' Безмятежная деревушка Баджерс Дрифт взбудоражена необъяснимым убийством пожилой леди Эмили Симпсон. Она найдена мертвой в своем коттедже, вокруг которого уже давно творится что-то неладное. Её старая подруга Люси Берлингер уверена, что смерть наступила насильственным путём. Она убеждает инспектора Барнаби и сержанта Троя из Бюро Криминальных Расследований городка Коустон взяться за это дело. Поиски убийцы приводят к раскрытию целой цепи зловещих событий, ведущих в далекое прошлое. 'Написанное кровью '/ '''Written in Blood Джеральд Хэдли, секретарь писательского кружка в тихой деревушке Уорфи в графстве Мидсомер пригласил на встречу знаменитого романиста Макса Дженнингса. Когда труп Хэдли со следами отчаянной схватки находят на следующее утро, прочие члены писательского кружка внезапно признаются в глубокой неприязни к покойному. Инспектор Барнаби и сержант Трой узнают, что Хэдли был человеком таинственным. У него не было ни родственников, ни номера Национального страхования, а свадебная фотография на видном месте его квартиры не имела документальных подтверждений. Вскоре детективы находят второй труп и встают перед загадкой двойного убийства. Смерть на сцене '''/ '''Death of a Hollow Man Труп Агнесс Грей, старейшей жительницы деревушки Фирн Бассетт, находят в реке. Судя по следам жестоких побоев на теле, женщина не собиралась топиться. Тем временем её кузен должен сыграть самоубийство в детективной драме «Амадей», идущей на сцене любительского театра в здании бывшей зерновой биржи знакомого Колстона. Только смерть тоже оказывается реальной. Прежде чем инспектору Барнаби откроется связь между этими событиями, ему предстоит заглянуть за кулисы театральной жизни и узнать цену кипящих там страстей. До самой смерти '/ '''Faithful Unto Death ' Ремесленная мастерская, арендующая здание старой мельницы в Мортон Финдл, регулярно теряет деньги. Некоторые инвесторы из местных жителей уверены, что их надувает управляющий мастерской Алан Холлингсворт. Когда его роскошная жена Симона внезапно исчезает, инспектор Барнаби начинает прорабатывать версию похищения с целью вымогательства. Он устанавливает наблюдение за Холлингсвортом, но тот ускользает от полиции с крупной суммой денег, а его соседка погибает в очень подозрительной автокатастрофе. Когда Холлингсворта находят мертвым, а его жена объявляется живой и здоровой, Барнаби понимает, что похищение было инсценировано, но не может этого доказать. 'Смерть под чужим именем '/ '''Death in Disguise Уильям Картер, один из лидеров религиозной коммуны «Приют скакуна по кличке Золотой Ветер», примыкающей к движению «Новый век», обнаружен мертвым. Случайное падение с лестницы, перелом шейных позвонков. Однако вскоре ещё один основатель той же коммуны падает замертво при всем честном народе. И это уже не случайность. Инспектор Барнаби и сержант Трой отправляются в «Приют», чтобы рассмотреть подробности первого инцидента. Второй сезон (1999) Тень смерти/ Death's shadow ' В деревушке Баджерс Дрифт, где инспектор Барнаби и сержант Трой два года назад расследовали преступление, снова неспокойно. Совершено жестокое убийство местного предпринимателя Ричарда Бэйли, которому и так оставалось жить совсем немного - незадолго до этого врачи диагностировали у него злокачественную опухоль головного мозга. Но на этом преступник не останавливается - убийства следуют одно за другим. Расследование осложняется тем, что практически у всех жителей деревни есть тайны, которыми они не намерены делиться с инспектором. Что же связывает погибших, в чём их вина перед неведомым мстителем? 'Лес душителя '/ '''Strangler's wood ' У Вороньего леса вблизи Коустона дурная слава - девять лет назад от рук маньяка там погибли три молодые женщины. Преступника так и не нашли, и со временем история начала забываться. Но вот, спустя годы, на том же месте найдена убитой ещё одна девушка - недавно приехавшая из Бразилии модель. Местные жители в шоке - неужели маньяк снова взялся за старое? Однако детали преступления позволяют инспектору Барнаби заподозрить не слишком умелую имитацию давней трагедии. 'Вендетта по-английски '/ 'Dead Man's Eleven ' Изуродованное тело жены состоятельного бизнесмена Кавендиша найдено возле заброшенного карьера. Это место и раньше слыло проклятым среди местных жителей - за последние девять лет там при различных обстоятельствах погибли несколько человек. И все они так или иначе имели отношение к семье Кавендишей. Связаны ли эти смерти между собой злой волей хитроумного преступника или это просто трагическое совпадение? Инспектору Барнаби и сержанту Трою предстоит изрядно повозиться со скелетами в шкафах добропорядочных пейзан, чтобы ответить на этот вопрос. 'Семейные разборки '/ 'Blood will out ' Полковник Гектор Бриджес - человек со сложным характером и дурными манерами - убит в собственном доме. Начав расследование, инспектор Барнаби довольно быстро вычисляет его многочисленных врагов. Количество подозреваемых стремительно растёт, показания свидетелей противоречивы, а орудие убийства так и не найдено. Но хитроумный психологический ход Барнаби позволяет вывести преступника на чистую воду. Третий сезон (2000) '''Смерть незнакомца/ Death of a stranger Представители высшего света Мидсамера увлечены традиционной английской забавой - охотой на лис. Но после одного из таких выездов местные жители обнаруживают в овраге труп недавно поселившегося в этих краях бродяги. Полиции неизвестно даже имя несчастного. Власти предъявляют обвинение в убийстве местному шалопаю Биллу Гарди и считают дело закрытым. Однако, когда в лесу находят труп отца Билли, к делу подключается инспектор Барнаби... Отвлекающий момент/ Blue herrings ' В пансионате для престарелых внезапно умирают две почтенные леди. На первый взгляд эти смерти кажутся вполне естественными, но, подозревая недоброе, Элис Блай, находящаяся в этом пансионате, просит своего любимого племянника - инспектора Барнаби - начать расследование... 'Судный день/ Judgement day Мидсомер Мэллоу внешне кажется тихим сельским раем и даже борется за первенство в конкурсе "Идеальная деревня". Однако за хрупким фасадом благопристойности бушуют нешуточные страсти: совершаются кражи, жёны изменяют мужьям, дети и родители не находят общего языка. И вот, прямо накануне приезда жюри конкурса в деревне происходит убийство, жертвой которого становится местный ловелас - Питер Дринкуотер. Это никого особенно не удивляет - врагов у Питера было более чем достаточно. Но когда на глазах у всех одна из судей конкурса погибает от яда, подмешанного в местное вино, инспектор Барнаби понимает, что всё гораздо сложнее, чем казалось на первый взгляд... Загробная жизнь/ Beyond the grave ' Небольшой музей в Аспен Таллоу славится своей исторической экспозицией, увлечённым экскурсоводом и... привидением сэра Джонатана Лари. Долгое время потусторонние силы никак не проявляли себя, но неожиданно в музее начали происходить странные и зловещие события: изуродован портрет, ночью звонит замковый колокол, без видимой причины вспыхивает пожар. Однако действительно серьёзным поводом для полицейского расследования становится убийство, совершённое буквально в могиле сэра Лари. Свидетельница большинства этих событий - вдова Сандра МакКиллоп - почти уверена, что это её погибший муж таким образом пытается связаться с ней из загробного мира. Но инспектор Барнаби и сержант Трой придерживаются более материалистической точки зрения... Четвертый сезон (2001) 'Сад смерти Garden of death ' Семейство Инкпенов выкупает поместье в Мидсомер Деверелл и планирует произвести там кардинальные изменения. Прежде всего это касается сада, на месте которого они собираются построить кафе. Бывшие владельцы поместья, Беннетты, как и большинство жителей деревни, возмущены этой идеей и настроены на весьма серьёзное сопротивление. Поэтому когда члены семейства Инкпенов начинают погибать от руки неизвестного убийцы, именно "садовые страсти" становятся основной версией следствия. Однако некоторые факты не укладываются в эту гипотезу... 'Ангел-разрушитель/ Destroying angel ' Детектив Барнаби сопровождает Вуди и его жену Эвелин на похороны Карла Уэйнрайта, владельца роскошного отеля. Новый хозяин отеля Грегори разделяет свой бизнес с красавицей женой Сюзанной. По завещанию Карла отель должен принадлежать не только им, но и управляющему Тристану, и жене адвоката, который вел дела умершего, Джулии, бухгалтеру заведения. 'Электрическая вендетта/ The electric vendetta ' Респектабельный фермер сэр Харри Четуин ищет своего зятя Стива, который завел любовную интрижку, но находит на кукурузном поле обезображенное тело местного грабителя Ронни Стоукса. Специалист по неопознанным объектам Ллойд Кирби считает, что насилие совершено инопланетянами, о чём и сообщает детективу Барнаби. Вскоре на другом поле появляется ещё один искалеченный труп - на сей раз преступника Эдди Филда. Расследуя необычное дело, Барнаби выясняет, что сэр Кристиан Обри, жена которого - леди Изабель - умирает от рака, создал электрическую систему охраны своего дома... 'Кто убил старину Робина? '/ '''Who killed cock Robin? ' Доктор Оливер Берджесс, возвращаясь домой после приятно проведенного вечера, случайно сбивает на дороге незнакомца. На место происшествия вызывают инспектора Барнаби, но когда инспектор прибывает, оказывается, что незнакомец таинственным образом исчез. Приступив к расследованию, Барнаби устанавливает, что хозяином расположенного рядом имения является бывший преступник, а ныне землевладелец Мелвин Стоккард. Дочь Стоккарда собирается выйти замуж, но неожиданно погибает отец её жениха. Все знают, что Стоккард был противником предстоящего брака, но является ли он убийцей? И связана ли эта смерть с исчезнувшим незнакомцем? '''Хмурая осень/ Dark autumn ' Найден обезглавленный труп Дейва Катлера - почтальона и дамского угодника. Детектив Барнаби выясняет, что у Катлера были романы чуть ли не со всеми местными особами, так что ревнивцев нашлось бы немало. Однако в скором времени обнаружено тело Дебби, секретарши владельца магазина антикварной мебели Ризона, - её убили тем же способом, что и Дейва. Следующей жертвой стал Ризон. Детектив настигает убийцу в момент очередного преступления. 'Испорченный плод/ Tainted fruit ' Владелица поместья Мелисса Таунсенд получает анонимные письма, в которых ей угрожают смертью. Внезапно в местной ветеринарной клинике крадут шприцы и наркотические препараты. Медсестру Салли находят в состоянии алкогольного отравления в собственной машине, а Меллису – убитой шприцом со смертельной дозой барбитуратов. Детектив Барнаби обнаруживает также труп хирурга Раифа, причем преступление инсценировано под самоубийство. Расследуя цепь неординарных событий, инспектор приходит к выводу, что в роли серийного убийцы на этот раз выступает женщина. Пятый сезон (2002) 'Биржа для убийств/ Market for murder ' Инспектор Барнаби приезжает в деревню, чтобы разобраться в поджоге машины биржевого маклера Селвина Проктора. Но убийство Марджори Эмпсон, возглавлявшей женский читательский клуб, побуждает детектива расследовать тайную жизнь богатой общины. Оказалось, что этот клуб был «крышей» для воротил биржевого рынка. Одна из членов «клуба» – роскошная Джинни Шарп, любовница Селвина – опасалась, что Марджори будет её шантажировать… 'Червь в бутоне/ A worm in the bud ' Когда находят тело Сьюзан Бартлетт, никто не сомневается в том, что она покончила жизнь самоубийством: многие знали, как Сьюзан переживала тот факт, что не сможет иметь детей. Но инспектор Барнаби обнаруживает, что предсмертная записка Сьюзан была отправлена по электронной почте после её гибели… 'Колокол, предвещающий смерть/ Ring out your dead ' Звонари небольшого городка готовятся к очередному соревнованию в своем мастерстве, но роковые обстоятельства срывают праздник. Сначала на колокольне находят простреленное тело местного бабника Грега Татта. Инспектору Барнаби предстоит выяснить, месть ли это его жены или любовниц. Но вскоре умирает от удушья другой звонарь – астматик Маркус, преследуемый таинственным преступником. Затем—на паперти церкви перед венчанием погибает Эмма – невеста звонаря Лиэма… 'Убийство в день святого Малли/ Murder on St. Malley's day ' Директор школы Экерсли-Хайд придерживается старомодных викторианских правил и запрещает ученикам общаться с местными жителями. Однажды во время ежегодных спортивных соревнований погибает от ножевого ранения ученик Дэниэл Талбот. Расследуя это дело, детектив Барнаби обнаруживает странный клуб, оказавшийся тайным обществом школьной элиты, готовящей себя к дипломатической службе. Безошибочный нюх ведет Барнаби по неожиданному следу… Шестой сезон (2003) 'Талант к жизни/ A talent for life ' Энергичная пенсионерка Изабел Хьюит обвиняется в растрате общественных денег клуба "Флай Фишер". Члены клуба чувствуют подвох: уж слишком богата и известна Изабел, уж слишком много зависти она вызывает. И никто, даже самый близкий друг и советник Квентин Рок, не знает, что Изабел обанкротилась и живёт за счёт племянника и его беременной жены. В день допроса на берегу реки находят изувеченные трупы Изабел и известного Казановы - доктора Гоффа… 'Смерть и сны/ Death and dreams ' Спокойствие деревушки Мидсомер Уортинг нарушено самоубийством Мартина Роута. Казалось бы, все мотивы налицо: кого может удивить самоубийство депрессивного пьяницы и азартного игрока? Однако инспектора Барнаби смущает способ мнимого самоубийства: бечевка, обмотанная вокруг ноги и привязанная к курку пистолета. К тому же покойный настолько накачан транквилизаторами и алкоголем, что покончить с жизнью самостоятельно просто не мог. Круг подозреваемых достаточно разнообразен. 'Кровавый рисунок/ Painted in blood ' Кружок рисования Джойс Барнаби организует благотворительную акцию в одной из живописных деревушек. Кроме неё в кружок входят ещё несколько человек, всерьез увлеченных рисованием. Неожиданно Джойс находит труп Рут Фэйрфакс – члена своего кружка, оказавшейся агентом тайной службы. По какому-то необъяснимому стечению обстоятельств все члены кружка оказались невольными свидетелями преступления, о чём они и не догадываются. В рисунке каждого - один из фрагментов убийства… 'Предание о двух деревушках/ A tale of two hamlets ' Глава известной семьи Руперт Смит-Уэбстер меняет свое завещание, включив в него племянника Ларри Смита, который погибает в результате нелепого взрыва. Оказывается, очень многие желали его смерти: дядя Ларри - Фрэнк Уэбстер, талантливый журналист Мэрдок, мечтающий о сенсационном материале, который прославит его на всю страну, молодая односельчанка Эмми, раздувающая мимолетную связь с Лэрри ради бесплатного куска хлеба и ста фунтов, викарий Саймон, женатый на матери покойного. Но преступление уходит корнями в темное прошлое семьи. 'Стервятники/ Birds of prey ' Мэллори Эдмонтон обожает своих стервятников, но своего мужа Чарлза держит под замком на чердаке. Чарлз болен синдромом Альцгеймера, и находится под наблюдением домашнего врача - сестры Мэллори. Джордж Гамильтон, мэр городка и советник Чарлза, также замешан в этом странном домашнем аресте. Однажды ночью в дом Эдмонтонов забирается коллекционер редких яиц, который находит в холодильнике... труп Чарлза. Седьмой сезон (2003-2004) 'Лесной человек '/ '''The green man ' Во время расчистки старого туннеля происходит обвал, раскрывающий захоронение XVIII-го столетия. Среди старых человеческих останков доктор Баллард обнаруживает скелет, имеющий недавнее происхождение. По совпадению, в тот же день погибает местный подросток, предположительно, от руки Тома – странного человека, живущего в лесу. Пока инспектор Барнаби занимается делом о туннеле, сержант Трой приступает к расследованию убийства мальчика. 'Плохие известия '/ 'Bad tidings ' Вечер, организованный ассоциацией «Мидсомер Мэллоу», заканчивается смертью Фионы Томпсон. Женщина покидает вечеринку, услышав какие-то странные резкие звуки, напугавшие её, и убийца настигает Фиону около дома. Расследовать дело Барнаби приходится с новым помощником – сержантом Дэном Скоттом, только что прибывшим из Лондона. 'Король - рыбак '/ '''The Fisher King Тридцать лет назад известный в округе бабник Роджер Хелдман был найден мертвым вблизи Мидсамерского кургана, где в то время велись археологические раскопки. И вот теперь, сраженный кельтским копьем с того самого кургана, гибнет его единственный законный сын Гарет Хелдман. Вскоре во время праздника, основанного на древнем культе Короля-рыболова, получает стрелу в спину местный ислледователь древности Дэвид Хартли-Рид - незаконнорожденный сын Роджера Хелдмана. Для отыскания истины Барнаби и Скотту приходится пробираться через лабиринт лжи, ревности и страха. Оказывается, что кроме друх погибших, у Хелдмана есть и другие дети. Что написано пером '''/ '''Sins Of Commission Маленькая деревенька в графстве Мидсомер известна своим ежегодным литературным фестивалем, на котором вручается Мэплиновская премия. И вот, накануне 12-го фестиваля лауреат премии этого года обнаружен мертвым. По-видимому, произошёл несчастный случай: писатель упал по пьяни с лестницы. Но вскоре следует другая смерть. Расследованию сильно мешают два обстоятельства. Во-первых, в деревне ажиотаж из-за приезда модной писательницы Джезабел Трипп. Во-вторых, дочь Барнаби Калли явно предпочитает общество некоего бывшего преступника всем остальным. Прекрасная дева '/ '''The maid in splendour ' Бармен заведения «Великолепная горничная» застрелен около заброшенного коттеджа. Изучая окружение погибшего, Барнаби и Скотт выясняют, что в баре конфликтовали две финансовые группировки, и в этот конфликт замешаны старый землевладелец Майкл Баннерман и его сын Стивен. Вскоре Стивена тоже находят убитым… 'Соломенная ведьма '/ 'The Straw Woman ' Ритуальное сожжение соломенной ведьмы приводит к реальному сожжению человека заживо. Инспектор Барнаби снова берётся за дело. 'Призраки того рождества '/ 'Ghosts of Christmas Past ' Под Рождество фокусник Фердинальд Вилльерс застрелился в собственном кабинете. Девять лет спустя вся его семья снова собирается в старом доме, не подозревая, что среди них прячется убийца. Восьмой сезон (2004-2005) 'То, что случается в ночи '/ 'Things That Go Bump in the Night ' Местная ясновидящая открывает спиритический салон. По её рассказам, она вступает к контакт с ангелом, несущим смерть. И в тихой деревне начинается череда загадочных убийств... 'Труп в воде '/ Dead in the Water ' Начало ежегодной регаты в Мидсомере омрачено убийством председателя местного яхт-клуба. Его, ударив по голове, бросили в воду... 'Орхидея-убийца/ Orchis Fatalis ' Ботаники Джимми и Маделин обнаружили в джунглях Борнео новый сорт орхидеи. Это сулило им не только славу первооткрывателей, но и большую прибыль. Но вскоре Маделин была найдена мертвой в собственной спальне. Инспектор Барнеби надеется, что тайну её смерти поможет открыть дневник, записи в котором сделаны на латыни... 'Бэнтлинг Бой/ Bantling Boy ' Деревня Мидсомера замерла в ожидании ежегодных скачек. Фаворитом считается жеребец по кличке Бэнтлинг Бой. У него несколько владельцев, но самый большой пай у Брюса Хартли, который и тренировал лошадь. Он известен дурным характером, пьянством и грубостью. Накануне скачек он поругался с жокеем и на старт лошадь вывел другой спортсмен... 'Ясновидящие/ Second Sight ' Тело Джона Ренсома со следами побоев было доставлено ночью в деревенский морг. Отец молодого человека довольно холодно отнесся к известию о смерти сына. Инспектор Барнаби начинает расследование. 'Тайные долги/ Hidden Depths ' Садовник нашёл бездыханное тело Николаса. Полиция обнаружила на крыше дома следы борьбы — мужчина был явно сброшен оттуда... 'Соус к дичи/ Sauce for the Goose ' По слухам, соус "Пламмер" сделан по секретному рецепту отца-основателя фирмы Мориса. Он содержит массу ингредиентов, но тот, что выплыл по конвейеру ранним недобрым утром, рецептурой был явно не предусмотрен - это было обнаженное тело неизвестного мужчины... 'Мидсомерская рапсодия '/ '''Midsomer Rhapsody ' Артур Леггот, учитель музыки на пенсии, был убит в собственном доме. Последнее время он жил в "Кедрах" - доме для престарелых. Зачем он отправился в свой старый дом, да ещё ночью, пока загадка для следствия... Девятый сезон (2005-2006) 'Дом в лесу '/ 'The house in the woods ' Кэролин и Питер Кэйвы ищут дом. В процессе поисков они наталкиваются на старый полуразрушенный особняк, находящийся в лесном массиве. Однажды утром их находят задушенными в своей машине в 200-х ярдах от дома. Орудием убийства стала рояльная струна, которая и была обнаружена неподалеку. Инспектор Барнаби находит нового помощника — констебля Бен Джонса. 'Смертельные письма '/ 'Dead Letters ' Когда Мэрион Слейт была обнаружена мертвой, соседи почти ничего не смогли о ней рассказать: женщина жила замкнуто и ни с кем из них не общалась. Её психоаналитик сообщил, что Мэриан была глубоко подавлена и несчастна из-за смерти дочери, случившейся восемь лет назад. Инспектору Барнаби и констеблю Джонсу предстоит выяснить, покончила ли Мэрион с собой или была убита. 'Бег лисицы '/ 'Vixen’s Run ' Фред Батлер собрал всех родных, чтобы сообщить им нечто важное, но не успел - умер как раз во время семейного обеда. Между родственниками Фреда начинается борьба за наследство... 'Среди мертвецов '/ 'Down among the dead men ' В полицию поступило анонимное сообщение об убийстве Мартина Баррета. Инспектор Барнаби выясняет, что мистер Баррет шантажировал известного коллекционера - и, возможно, не его одного... 'Четыре мертвеца и одна свадьба '/ '''Four Funerals And A Wedding Жителям деревни Брутон видимо совершенно нечем заняться. С давних времен они разделились по половому признаку на два общества. Каждый год на ярмарке женское общество проводит церемонию «гонки с половниками», имеющей целью унизить мужчин. Мужчины, однако, с большим удовольствием принимают в ней участие. В этом году праздник не заладился: накануне умерла пожилая феминистка Милдред Дэнверс, а во время гонки застрелили её двоюродного брата женоненавистника преподобного Гента. Деревенские дела '''/ '''Country Matters Фирма Goodfare собирается строить в деревне супермаркет. Половина жителей это одобряет, друга половина горячо протестует. Некий Фрэнк Хопкирк работает консультантом по экологии в Goodfare и в местном совете. Впрочем, в деревне он в основном занимается не экологией, а посещением различных "курсов", организованных местными женщинами. А в итоге получает 15 ударов ножом в грудь. Что же послужило мотивом убийства: его работа, или успехи на "курсах"? Смерть в хоре '/ '''Death in Chorus ' Художник и певец любительского хора деревни Мидсамер Ворси Коннор Симпсон сильно расстроился, увидев на стене своего дома свиное сердце и угрожающую надпись. Чуть позже на репетиции хора он потерял сознание. А вечером того же дня кто-то разбил его голову кочергой. Но самое страшное то, что аналогичное письмо с угрозами (правда, без сердца) получила супруга инспектора Барнаби Джойс! '''Прошлогодняя модель/ Last Year’s Model ' Энни Вудроу из деревни Мидсамер Малхем предстаёт перед судом по обвинению в убийстве лучшей подруги Франциски Тревельян. Десять месяцев назад Барнаби руководил расследованием этого преступления. Но чем увереннее прокурор ведет дело к обвинительному вердикту, тем больше сомнений поселяется в душе старшего инспектора. В итоге он решается на рискованное предприятие, чтобы узнать правду. В то же время констебль Джонс получает повышение и становится сержантом. Десятый сезон (2006-2007) 'Танец с мертвецом '/ '''Dance with the dead ' На военное базе времен Второй мировой войны обнаружили тело молодого человека, погибшего от угарного газа. Вначале решили, что произошло самоубийство. Но вскоре стало очевидным, что Саймона Брайта перед смертью ударили по голове. Его девушка, иммигрантка Лаура Шарп, пропала. 'Зверь внутри '/ 'The animal within ' Фэйт Александер, приехавшая в Мидсомер к своему дядюшке Рексу Мастерсу, которого давно не видела, обнаруживает, что он таинственным образом исчез. Ещё она узнает интересную вещь: оказывается, дядя сообщил всем, что Фэйт погибла во время катастрофы самолета. Когда в запруде находят тело Рекса, трое его друзей и племянница, которую считали погибшей, заявляют свои права на его состояние. 'Кристалл короля '/ 'King's crystal ' «Кристалл короля» - семейный бизнес по производству изделий из стекла в Мидсомере – терпит крах после смерти совладельца Алана Кинга, произошедшей в Шанхае. Спустя полгода его вдова Хилари выходит замуж за брата Алана, Чарльза, который теперь руководит компанией. Поступок Хилари вызывает сильный гнев её сына. Когда же обнаруживают тело Питера, ответственного сотрудника фирмы, за помощью в расследовании убийства обращаются к Барнаби. 'Грядёт человек с топором '/ 'The Axeman cometh ' Баджерс Дрифт — распорядитель рок-фестиваля в Мидсомере — сталкивается с трагическими событиями, когда один за другим начинают погибать участники рок-группы. 'Смерть и прах '/ 'Death and dust ' Врач из деревни Мидсамер Маркет Алан Делени гибнет в автокатастрофе, виновник которой исчез. Барнаби подозревает, что целью убийцы был другой человек - доктор Джеймс Кирквуд. Зачем покушаться на Курквуда? Для того ли, чтоб предотвратить его женитьбу на богатой вдове Делит Мостин? Или дело в пропавших из клиники 30000 фунтов? 'Картина невинности '/ 'Picture of innocence ' Борьба между приверженцами традиционной пленочной и цифровой фотографии порой принимает трагический оборот 'Его ищут повсюду '/ 'They seek him here ' В Мидсомере проходят съёмки фильма о французской революции. Люди теряют головы на гильотине, и не только на съёмках... 'Смерть в бонбоньерке '/ 'Death in a chocolate box ' В экспериментальном поселке, где проходят реабилитацию бывшие преступники, убит работавший там, друг молодости инспектора Барнаби. Начавшееся расследование показывает, что следы тянуться в далекое прошлое - 16 лет назад несколько офицеров полиции были обвинены в сексуальной связи с задержанной женщиной. В том же полицейском участке, в то же время, работал и убитый... Одиннадцатый сезон (2008) 'Выстрел на рассвете '/ '''Shot At Dawn Трудно расследовать убийства без видимых мотивов. Не видит их здесь поначалу и инспектор Барнаби. Вопросы встают один за другим. Почему невинный план унижения старины Генри приводит к его реальному убийству? Почему орудие убийства брошено на мелководье? Чтобы его быстрее нашли? А второго старика убили вообще из пулемёта, но так искусно, словно работал профессионал. Чтобы ответить на эти вопросы, инспектору приходится вспомнить старую истину: «Чтобы понять настоящее,— загляни в прошлое…». Кровавая свадьба '/ '''Blood Wedding ' Пышная свадьба в родовом замке неожиданно заканчивается зверским убийством подруги невесты. На место преступления прибывают инспектор Барнаби и его помощник. Несмотря на это, убийства продолжаются и, более того, следует покушение на самого инспектора Барнаби. Тем временем идёт подготовка к свадьбе дочери инспектора Калли. В конце серии появляется Трой — помощник Барнаби в первых сезонах сериала. 'Заживо погребённый '/ 'Left For Dead ' Снова корни серии загадочных убийств ведут в прошлое. Снова мотивов для убийств более чем достаточно, но выстраиваются они как-то «наоборот». Например, угрозы собственникам домов, «мешающих» дорожному строительству, заканчиваются гибелью заинтересованного в строительстве бизнесмена. Любовный треугольник, казалось бы, «распался», но во время свадьбы невесту находят с перерезанным горлом. Пытаясь установить, что же связывает все эти и другие убийства, инспектор Барнаби сам попадает в ловушку… 'Жизнь в Мидсомере '/ 'Midsomer Life ' Снова друг за другом умирают три человека. В процессе трудного расследования Барнаби вычисляет убийцу - человека, которому были очень выгодны все эти убийства. 'Племянник мага '/ 'The Magician's Nephew ' На этот раз инспектор Барнаби и его помощник вторгаются в расследование дела, имеющего мистическую подоплёку. 'Дни беспорядков '/ 'Days of Misrule ' В озере находят всплывший железный ящик с трупом внутри. Убитый оказывается предполагаемым отцом бывшей пассии местного ловеласа. Начинается расследование, в котором ловелас – первый подозреваемый. Но тот всё отрицает до тех пор, пока его самого не находят зарезанным. Загадка усложняется, когда найденный возле трупа окровавленный нож оказывается не соответствующим смертельной ране на теле ловеласа. Параллельно взлетает на воздух гараж на автобазе. Спустя некоторое время Барнеби восклицает: «Что ж, мы раскрыли причину взрыва, но при чём тут все остальные убийства?!». Наконец, сопоставив все факты, инспектор приходит к выводу, что цепь всех событий – дело рук не одного человека, но каковы мотивы всех этих и других преступлений?.. 'Общение с мертвыми '/ ' Talking to the Dead ' Полиция последовательно находит в лесу трупы некоторых из исчезнувших недавно людей до тех пор, пока не наталкивается на сумасшедшего человека с гримасой страха на лице, свидетельствующей о том, что он пережил глубочайшее нервное потрясение. Двенадцатый сезон (2009) 'Двойное убийство '/ ' The Dogleg Murders ' На поле гольф-клуба во время игры произошло убийство одного из игроков. Он в поисках своего мяча углубился в лес, где и был забит до смерти собственной клюшкой для гольфа. За расследование берётся инспектор Барнаби. 'Чёрная книга '/ ' The Black Book ' Старушка привозит в магазин на продажу старую картину. Картина оказывается очень дорогой, и, понимая, что ее пытаются надуть, она переправляет ее на аукцион, где выручает крупную сумму. Однако бедная старушка не успевает воспользоваться этими деньгами. Барнаби начинает расследование: кто же и почему задушил бедную старушенцию? 'Секреты и шпионы '/ ' Secret and Spies ' Корни этих преступлений, порой ужасных, порой мистических, к расследованию которых приступает Барнаби, уходят далеко в прошлое, вот почему инспектор и его помощник долго не могут нащупать их мотив. 'Авария '/ ' The Glitch ' Инспектор Том Барнаби и сержант Бен Джонс расследуют очередное запутанное дело - убийство учительницы местной школы. После заседания велосипедного клуба она поздно вечером возвращалась домой на чужом велосипеде и была сбита машиной. Может хотели убить совсем не её? 'Малые милости '/ ' Small Mercies ' Очередное запутанное дело - убийство местного ретрограда Ричарда Тауэра, труп которого был найден сторожем в игрушечном городке миниатюрной копии деревни - среди домов. Его тело было привязано шпагатом к колышкам так, как это сделали лилипуты с Гулливером. Барнаби берется за дело, но каждое из новых убийств только еще больше запутывает следствие. 'Ночной вор '/ ' The Creeper ' Пока идет поиск следов ночного воришки в одном месте, в другом – совершается новое преступление с его участием, заканчивающееся на этот раз трагически. Жертва – известный писатель. Прибыв на место, Барнаби сразу выясняет две вещи: во-первых, писатель вопреки запрету намеревался написать историю аристократической семьи, которую как раз и обчистил ночной вор, и, во-вторых, кроме вора в комнате жертвы побывал еще кто-то... Последовавшее далее убийство семейного врача аристократов и проникновение ночного вора в дом к самому Барнаби еще больше запутывают дело... Знает ли убийца ночного вора? Знал ли ночной вор убийцу? Знали ли жертвы убийцу? А может ночной вор и есть убийца? Имеют ли ночные ограбления отношение к убийствам? Вот круг вопросов, на которые должен ответить Барнаби. 'Большой и добрый '/ ' The Great and the Good ' Девушка, страдающая лунатизмом, среди ночи будит соседей, так как ей все время мерещатся посторонние в ее доме. Что же тут удивительного? Да ничего, если не считать того, что после таких бурных ночей где-то поблизости обнаруживается очередной труп. Барнаби берется за дело. Тринадцатый сезон (2010) 'Создано для убийства '/ ' The Made for Measure Murder ' '''Меч Гийома/ ' The Sword of Guillaume ' Кровь на седле/ ' Blood on the Saddle ' Безмолвная земля/ ' The Silent Land ' Кровавое пятно/ ' The Blood Point ' Список эпизодических актёров * Леон Окенден — Jamie Cruickshank, эпизод «'Прекрасная дева'»/«The Maid in Splendour». Ссылки * Список серий сериала «Чисто английское убийство» на TV.com Чисто английское убийство en:List of Midsomer Murders episodes fr:Liste des épisodes d'Inspecteur Barnaby it:Episodi de L'ispettore Barnaby nl:Lijst van afleveringen van Midsomer Murders pl:Lista odcinków serialu Morderstwa w Midsomer sl:Seznam epizod Umorov na podeželju